


A Cartinelli ending just in case

by Sodium7



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F, just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodium7/pseuds/Sodium7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says, just in case they don't walk hand in hand into a spirit portal... Oh wait that wouldn't actually make sense.<br/>Anyway, it involves kissing, give it a try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cartinelli ending just in case

After wrapping things up with the whole Leviathan case, everyone in the SSR was battered and quite shaken up. Peggy Carter left the office. Jarvis offered to take her wherever.

“I still have a promise to uphold,” she said as he drove to the Griffith.

“Shall I wait for you?” he asked as she got off the car.

“No need. Go home to your wife.”

Careful not to let Miss Fry see her, she slowly made her way upstairs to the 3C.

She knocked three times. The door opened just enough for whoever was inside to see her and then swung open to reveal a very surprised Angie. Peggy smiled.

“Can I come in?” she took her friend out of her trance. The other stepped aside.

“What happened?” Angie asked closing the door.

She was most likely referring to the bruises and bandages. Peggy sat down on the bed and patted the space beside her.

“Perks of working at the phone company,” she joked. Angie was taking none of it. “I’m a spy.”

“A spy. You expect to believe that, English?” Angie was offended. “A spy,” she repeated.

Thinking about it, though… It would make sense. Actually, it would explain a lot of things.

“If you prefer, I’m an agent for a top secret government organization,” Peggy further explained.

“Holly sticks…” Angie shook her head. It was quite the info to take in. 

The English waited in silence for a reaction. Her friend finally nodded and turned to look at her.

“So, care to tell me how you got those, Agent?” she pointed at the wounds.

Carter laughed. She hadn’t realized how nervous she was.

Without going into much detail, she explained shit happens when you throw crazy Russians and a big idiot of an inventor into the mix. The war had gone on longer than the public knew.

“You did take part in the war after all,” Angie concluded. “That’s why you would always change the subject.”

Peggy let out a melancholic “yes.”

“I’m so sorry,” Angie apologised and took her hand. “You said you lost someone.”

“We all did,” Peggy squeezed Angie’s hand.

“May I ask who it was?” The English looked at the ceiling wanting for the tears not to fall.

“Steve… He was…” She trailed off. Angie placed her other hand on their held ones as support. “Steve Rogers was the hero we needed and perhaps not the one we deserved. He was truly a good man,” she finished.

Angie let go of her hand and hugged her instead. It was much needed.

Suddenly, she pulled apart.

“Oh my God, you’re Betty Carver,” she whispered.

“That show is absolutely terrible in every way,” the Agent scoffed.

Both laughed. Peggy she got that out of her chest. Angie was a great friend.

When they stopped, they continued to smile at each other. This time it was Peggy who took the other’s hands into her own.

It was when Angie’s gaze shifted to her lips that she noticed she was moving forward ever so slightly. In an act of spontaneous bravery she tilted her head to the side and pressed her lips against Angie’s.

The younger woman was shocked at first but quickly smiled and slipped her hands out of her grasp and around her neck.

They kissed again, and again.

When they pulled apart, however, Angie’s curiosity got the best of her.

“By the way, what’s the deal with tall, dark and British?”

Peggy laughed at her antics and pulled her in one more time.


End file.
